When Sparks Fly
by Slay You Down
Summary: Roman Reigns was the winner of season 13 of Project Runway, and Diosa was a well-established Bridal designer, and on her way to becoming the best in the business. They meet at her Bridal Shop while Roman's sister is looking for the perfect wedding gown. The meeting of Diosa and Roman starts off horribly wrong, but what happens when sparks fly between them? Roman/OC
_A/N: I've been on a little role, and want to thank all of you for that, I wouldn't have been able to do this without all of your support. Your kindness means the world to me, and does help during my low times throughout the day. I had a rough day Friday, and with Mother's Day being today; I decided to try and turn the corner with something happy. As always I would like to dedicate this to my Mother, Thelma and one other person, Chyna. I hope you all enjoy because this is a little different for me. Xoxoxo_

 _**Introducing Reynaldo Martinez from Law and Order, Ray Curtis, Anthony Martenio and Stanford Blatch from Sex in the city, and mention of Big Cass**_

* * *

 ** _Diosa Martinez Creations...Beverly Hills, CA_**

The twenty-seven-year-old Diosa Martinez walked with her arm entangled with her father's, Reynaldo Martinez as they walked towards her shop. They both stopped outside of her store and looked up at the sign "Diosa Martinez Creations", this store was located on the very distinctive Rodeo Drive.

Diosa had worked hard through the years for this accomplishment; she was fortunate enough to be handpicked to become an apprentice to the great David Tutera , who was considered to be the King of Event Planning, especially weddings and had hit TV shows. He even had his own bridal line. That is why after many years of coaching and mentoring from David, she felt confident enough to follow his lead, and went out on her own. David has been nothing but supportive of this, they even collaborate from time to time. He couldn't be more proud of her, which meant the world to Diosa.

Reynaldo looked down at his daughter and could see her worry, this was a big day for her. He kissed her on top of her head. "Bonita, you have such a natural talent for transforming the ordinary into the extraordinary. Your name is becoming synonymous with style, elegance, creativity and vision...And, Bonita, I couldn't be more proud of you, all of this you deserve." He swallowed back a lump that was trying to force its way up through his throat. "And, your Mama is looking down on you right now and is very proud of you too."

Diosa lost her mother at a very young age, she was only seventeen, her Mother had died from kidney failure. It was tortuous for both her and her father, they watched her in the hospital for two months, suffering and unable to speak. This never left Diosa, but her Father had been more than any father, could ever be. Although, the startup money for her Bridal Salon and Fashion Warehouse was built with dirty money. The reason for this was Reynaldo was a liaison between Columbia, Mexico, and the US for smuggling drugs, it was quite lucrative, but Diosa only knew her father as an Entrepreneur of exporting and importing delicate materials for all three countries. Being a negotiator and middle man held a lesser profile, but it didn't mean he wasn't respected among his colleagues, he had managed to keep peace for all three countries for ten years now, and all were fat with cash because of it.

Diosa took a breath and smiled back at her father as she opened the fancy glass door to her store. "Shall we?"

Reynaldo smiled proudly at his baby girl and walked inside. This bridal salon was state of the art, decorated in whites, slivers, golds, and modern designed Swarovski Chandeliers hanging throughout. The seating areas were separated enough to give each bride privacy; only plush imported Italian couches were used. Diosa wanted all her brides to feel special and that they were the most important thing going on while in her establishment.

Diosa looked around at her staff and she was impressed as always, they were there before her, to prepare for their daily morning huddle to discuss who had what clients.

All the members gathered around in a circle like usual protocol, and all were dressed in expensive black attire, strict rules set by Diosa. The staff included: Stanford Blatch, Ava Marie, Vickie Guerrero, Chyna, Sable, Brad Maddox, Bryon Saxton, Renee Young, Natalya Hart, Trinity Futu, Brie Bella, and Arianna Celeste. Of course the most boisterous employee stepped up to Diosa with her favorite Starbuck's coffee, Machiatto, because they tapered it off with Expresso on top, which gave it a real jolt, and this guy was Anthony Marentio. "You look like you could use this doll."

Diosa gave a half smirk to Anthony, he was actually her go to person and best friend, sure he could be obnoxious, but he gave it to you straight which Diosa appreciated. "Thank you, Mister Smart Ass."

The group laughed, including Diosa. Diosa ran a tight ship, but she made her employees feel like family. In her mind, if you could respect one another as family, everyone would always have each other's back and treat the business as their sanctuary.

Reynaldo forced a smile, he was not keen on some of the choices Diosa had made for her staff, mostly because the males all were gay, and they didn't hide the fact. "Bonita, let's get on with it, please?"

Diosa loved her daddy, but she didn't like that he was homophobic. She sighed, but then opened her coffee and took a sip. She smiled and winked at Anthony. "Okay, the most important business we have today is a very important client has an appointment scheduled today, his name is Hunter Helmsley."

Diosa couldn't even finish as everyone's jaw dropped. Hunter was a self-made millionaire, and was very good friends with her father. So, needless to say we know how Hunter makes his money, he basically was the kingpin of Los Angeles.

"Okay, everyone listen up, this is very important, his wedding has been in all the society pages, so needless to say he and his bride to be will have the VIP treatment... This will be huge for my brand and all of us, so no mistakes. " Diosa said sternly

Ava whispered to Brad. "Isn't this the third wife he will have had, and she is twenty years younger than him, talk about gold digger."

Diosa was about to reprimand Eva, but Anthony cut in, and placed his hand on his hip. "You must be blind, that man is hot as hell, if he were gay I marry him, don't be jelly because you're not the next wife of his."

Diosa bit back a laugh, she loved Anthony. "We will have none of those snippy comments, if I hear one more it means a write up." She softened her tone. "He is coming in with an entourage, so that being said, I will be serving them today...Any questions?"

Everyone acknowledged with a nod, and made a sneaky glare towards Eva. They all liked her, but sometimes she could say the stupidest things.

Trinity cleared her throat. "Diosa, you said he is coming in with an entourage, does that mean his bride will be bringing her family as well?"

Diosa set her Gucci oversized bag down, and dug out her Ipad. She scanned through Hunter's email, and then she looked back towards Trinity. "Yes, it says the bride to be is bringing her brother and sister." Diosa paused as she saw a look of shock on Trinity's face. "What?"

Trinity shifted on her heels. "I'm married to her cousin, Jimmy, and her brother is a designer, he won top designer on season 13 of Project Runway."

Diosa shrugged her shoulders. "That is no problem, I'm handling them, and besides he couldn't be that great of a designer if Hunter is coming to my store for his bride's dress."

"If we are done, I need to talk to Diosa." Anthony said as he rushed towards Diosa.

"Calm down, Anthony...Everyone's clients have been posted in the conference room, any more questions?" Diosa said rather annoyed because Anthony was practically pulling her arm off.

Reynaldo kissed his daughter. "I have to make a few calls, I'll be in the back."

* * *

 ** _Diosa's Office.._**

Diosa walked into her swanky office and barely was able to sit down in her chair, before Anthony was pulling up pictures on his phone. "Honey, that guy that won season 13 is hotter than the Sierra Desert."

Anthony stood beside Diosa scrolling all pictures of Roman Reigns to her. "My god, I need a shower, look at him...He is just what you need."

Diosa took small glimpses of the pictures, and sure she thought he was handsome, but she shoved the phone out of her face. "Not interested, besides he is probably gay. Look how he is all put together, everything perfectly in place."

"Oh get your head out of your ass, he is not gay, believe me I can tell." Anthony breathed sexily. "I sure wish he was gay, I would fuck him for days."

"ANTHONY!" Diosa was becoming flustered.

Anthony turned her chair around to face him, and his tone was as soft as he could make it, it was hard to soften that New York accent. "Look, you need to get over Big Cass, that guy was a jerk, and I told you that...He was after your money and a cheating whore...You are too young to not have love, and besides, when was the last time you got fucked?"

Diosa placed her eye glasses on and opened her laptop to ignore Anthony. "What does it matter...I have work to do."

"Oh my god if you can't remember the last time you got fucked, then it has been too long." Anthony said exasperatedly.

Diosa was now becoming angry just thinking of what Big Cass had done to her. They were together for almost two years, and he promised her the world, but it was all a lie. She threw off her glass, and stood up abruptly. "I don't want to talk about this, I need to stay focus today, this is an important day and I don't need to be talking about the last time I got fucked, or that asshole Cass!"

Anthony sighed, he didn't mean to upset her. Diosa was like a little sister to him. He pulled her into a hug. "Sorry, kiddo, I just want you happy, this job and all this success cannot keep you satisfied emotionally."

Diosa placed her head on Anthony's shoulder. "I want that, but after Cass-."

Anthony pulled them apart and smiled. "Listen Doll, you are my maid of honor and you need a plus one, just check out this guy when he comes in... I'm getting a good vibe off this guy, and between you and me, I'm a little jealous."

They both laughed. "You're lucky you are my best friend, get back to work." Diosa said after giving Anthony a kiss on the cheek, and opening her office door.

* * *

 ** _Two O'clock...The arrival of Hunter and his Entourage_**

Hunter's men stepped in first: Ryback, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Kevin Nash, and Shawn Michaels. They surveyed the place to make sure things were safe, and then opened both doors for Hunter, Coco, Roman, and Melina.

Reynaldo was at the front of the store to greet Hunter first, both men shared a huge smile before shaking hands. "Nice setup your daughter has." Hunter stated while checking out the fine fixtures and furnishings.

Reynaldo smirked. "Nothing but the best for my little girl, but today is about you and your lovely bride." Reynaldo took the olive hand of the younger Latina and kissed it. "You are a lucky man, Hunter."

Hunter placed his arm around Coco's waist, and kissed her cheek. "You have no idea."

"Hunter!" Coco teasingly slapped his arm.

"Come, my daughter is waiting for all of you."

Melina looked to her brother Roman, and she could see the disappointment in his eyes. Roman was very talented with his designs, but Hunter had insisted on a "well known" designer.

Hunter's men stood behind the white plush couch, while Roman, Hunter, Coco, and Melina sat down. Eva came over with a tray of champagne. "Compliments from Diosa."

All the men looked the redhead up and down, and could not deny she had a hell of a body.

Diosa made her appearance, and all the men thought Eva was jaw dropping, but when Diosa stepped in front of them wearing a red form fitting ultra-sophisticated jersey midi wrap cut dress, enhanced by a side seam ruching; she looked like a model, her olive skin made her skin radiate with that red coloring. Her toned legs were showed off by the black patent leather Louboutin pumps she wore. "Welcome everyone, I'm the owner Diosa Martinez and I'm so pleased to be helping with this grand event."

Roman's eyes discreetly looked Diosa from head to toe, and he definitely liked what he saw. Her pictures did not do her justice. She took his breath away. And, that hasn't happened in a very long time. He broke up with his longtime girlfriend of two years after catching her sleeping with his ex-best friend. He was busting his ass to win Project Runway to make a better life for them, but all the while she was fucking Seth Rollins.

Diosa smiled brightly, but her eyes kept shifting back to Roman, he was dressed in a deep navy blue suit, and had his hair pulled back into a man bun. He had very striking features, and she found herself getting a little turned on just looking at him, but then her thoughts quickly went back to how Cass hurt, fooled, and humiliated her. Diosa extended her hand to Coco. "You must be the lovely bride, why don't you and I go back into the dressing room and discuss what you are looking for."

Hunter raised his hand up. "I can tell you right now, she is looking for something sexy with a wow factor, money is no object."

Roman sighed to himself, he hated how Hunter was so controlling with his baby sister. "H, I know my sister has wanted a princess gown since she was a little girl."

Hunter dismissed Roman's comment, and looked towards Coco. "You want a sexy wow factor dress, right?"

Coco was feeling uncomfortable, she loved Hunter so much, but sometimes she felt she had no voice in certain situations. She looked to Hunter and gave a small smile. "Yeah"

Diosa felt the tension, but she wasn't going to give into the pressure, Coco was the bride, and as far as she was concerned, Coco's happiness is what was important. "Okay, Coco and I will be right back."

Roman leaned back into the couch, and placed his arm on the armrest, he couldn't help himself watch Diosa sway away, her ass was so firm and plump and he could envision taking that from behind, _"Shit, man, she is probably just like Layla, a cheater and high maintenance, just forget about her."_ Roman thought trying to get Diosa off his mind.

Roman watched Hunter and Reynaldo converse, he could tell it was something about Hunter's business, but he was surprised Reynaldo was a part of Hunter's dealings. _"Okay, there is another reason to stop thinking about this chick, she is trouble."_ Again, Roman trying to talk himself out of making a move on Diosa.

* * *

 ** _Inside the dressing room_**

Diosa smiled as Coco sat down and got comfortable. "So, tell me, what kind of wedding are you having, and what types of dresses should I show you first?"

Coco fiddled with her hands. "The wedding is going to be huge, over six hundred people. It will be held at the Taglyan Cultural Complex."

Diosa was impressed, only the elite have weddings at this venue. "Okay, I can show you a couple from my collection." Diosa stood up, and smiled at Coco. "And, I'll throw in a few princess gowns too."

Diosa went to her elite line of gowns, and to her surprise Roman was browsing through the gowns. "Umm... This is my job." Diosa cleared her throat irately.

Roman turned to Diosa and gave a smug smile. "I know what my sister likes, why don't you just go back and brown nose some more with Hunter."

Diosa placed her hand on her hip. "Excuse you? I'm the real designer here and I have dressed all types of celebrities, I don't need some flash in the pan winner of some stupid reality show telling me how to do my business."

Roman shook his head. "I knew you were a stuck up brat... That red dress can't hide that shit."

Diosa got in his face and shoved him. "And, I knew you were gay, forget to take your Midol?"

Roman was pissed, he hated that people labeled him as being gay because he was a designer. "Pfft...You know what I will let you fall flat on your ass with Hunter!"

Roman stormed off and went back to the others. Melina could actually feel the steam coming off her brother. She leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "Someone got the hots for a certain lady in red,"

"Shut up, I hate that little stuck up brat." Roman murmured. Unfortunately, his lower region was feeling something else.

Diosa and Coco came out with the first wedding gown. It was gorgeous, and had plenty of bling, but it was Coco's style. Diosa fluffed out the bottom, and Coco glowed as she looked at herself in the long length mirror, she turned to face Hunter. "Baby, do you like it?"

Hunter frowned. "No, that shows nothing of your beauty. I want something grand." He looked towards Diosa. "I hope you are not all hype, because I expected better."

Diosa didn't lose her cool. She knew she was pleasing the bride. "Trust me Mr. Helmsley, I can deliver...Because I can read what my brides desires, after all it is their day to shine."

She left Hunter sitting there and helped Coco back to the dressing room. After trying on ten more gowns, Hunter was still not pleased, but Diosa kept her professionalism.

Her and Coco sat in the dressing room, and Coco just broke down and cried. Diosa hugged her. "Sshh...We will find the right one I promise."

"I love your designs, and I even wanted you to be the wedding planner, but Hunter can be so...So, unreasonable at times, he doesn't mean it, really he is a loving soul...I just wish my brother could help find me the right dress." Coco pulled away from Diosa, and sniffled. "Can you and Roman come up with something, please?"

Diosa was seething inside, Roman was the last person she wanted to have anything to do with, but Coco was the client. "Excuse me for a minute, and I'll see what we can come up with."

Coco lit up like a Christmas tree. "Thank you...Thank you."

Diosa walked out of the dressing room, and leaned against the door. Anthony happened to be walking by. "You okay doll?"

Diosa closed her eyes. "No, everything is going wrong, the bride wants to look like a princess, and the groom wants her to look like a Victoria Secret model, and to make matters worse, the bride wants me to consult with her arrogant rude brother."

Anthony laughed. "I'll get him and bring him to your office." He winked. "Anything for client, right?"

Diosa groaned because her words were being fed back to her, she begrudgingly went to her office and waited for Roman.

Roman followed Anthony to Diosa's office, he was also pissed off about this, but he had to do it for his little sister. Anthony turned to face Roman. "Don't be too hard on her, she is a good kid." Anthony looked down at Roman's feet. "What size shoe do you wear?"

Roman scrunched up his face. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

Anthony licked his lips. "Look I know your straight, unfortunately, but just curious, size 13?"

Roman even had to laugh, this guy was bold, but a true New Yorker. "No, try a size 15."

Anthony fanned himself, and then opened the door, he grabbed Roman by the arm. "This stays between you and me, my fiancé is real jealous, but I love the hell out of Stanford."

Roman shook his head as Anthony left, and then he saw Diosa bent over her desk looking at something. He had to take a deep breath, because goddamn her ass looked perfect. "You wanted me?"

Diosa stood up straight and narrowed her eyes at him. "Not really, but your sister wants your input, so for her sake I went along with it." She placed the book open with her latest collection. "So Mister season 13 winner, which one?"

Both of them turned around to look at the photos, but Roman was standing behind her. He could smell her perfume, and he was becoming distracted.

Diosa cleared her throat because she felt the air getting thicker. "Well, since you think you know it all, which one?"

Roman snaked his arm around her waist, and pulled her close to his chest. "Why are you acting like such a bitch?"

There was no room between them, and the heat of their bodies were rising. "It takes a bitch to know a bitch." She hissed

"We back on that again...You have no idea what I am, shit your probably too stuck up to even get off on a real man." Roman hissed back in her ear.

Diosa pushed him back off her, and went around to sit at her desk. "I dare you...You don't know me, and I sure as hell don't want to know you!"

Roman watching her get all fired up woke up something inside of him that had been missing for a long time, desire and need. Without warning, he took two strides to where she sat, and pulled her chair back, and got down on one knee. "You are going to shut up and not say a word, I'm going to show you what a real man can do!"

Diosa's mouth gaped opened, she wanted to spew curses at him, but suddenly felt a pair of large, calloused hands take hold of her knees and pushing her dress up; and then forced her legs open. She didn't even have the time to protest: suddenly the crotch of her silk black panties had been pulled away and there was a tongue inside of her… a wet, warm, glorious tongue. She released a soft moan and looked down, hearing Roman growl lowly as she grasped his head and he worked at her sex.

Her mind was telling her that she should slap the shit of out him, but she had missed been touched this way, and his tongue was so talented, that she couldn't find the words. God, she thought Cass had nothing on this man. She could hear him lapping at her wetness as he slid his right index finger into her and began to caress her most sensitive inner spot.

Diosa found herself gasp in, involuntarily spreading her legs wider for him: he chuckled deviously at this, pulling back. "What…?" she inquired.

Roman pushed the seat back a bit, lifting her legs behind the knee with a hand on each and placing her feet on the desk. He took hold of the chair's arms and yanked it forward again, so that he now had her legs bent up and her sex completely exposed to him. "That's better" he whispered, licking his lips, "I want to see and taste all of you…"

"What are you doing?" Diosa managed to spit out, sighing as he ran his right index finger through her folds.

"You needed this." He answered, pushing his finger into her once more. "Need this… to make you cum."

There were a million questions flooding her mind, but she couldn't bring herself to ask them… she needed him, it had been too long since she been with man, it had been a year. Diosa closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the chair, crying out when he pressed against her most tender spot. "Oh, fuck…" she whined.

"In a while, baby" Roman responded, grinning. "I'm going to give you a good fucking, I promise…"

Diosa's mind was running a mile a minute… "The door…"

"Your boy locked it when he left, babe… Great minds plan ahead, you know that"

Diosa nodded, she shouldn't have even wondered. Anthony knew full well that if anything would happen it would have to be kept from questioning eyes.

Roman didn't say any more, he started working his finger inside of her again, licking away her flavor and then focusing on her nub.

"Mmm" Diosa cried, shifting her hips a bit. "Oh, god…"

"I want to see your tits" Roman demanded, pushing hard against her spot to get her to comply.

She dug her nails into the arms of the chair and then recovered: reaching behind her neck, she found the clasp that held her dress on and undid it, letting the material pool at her waist.

"Play with them, baby" he ordered. "Do it while I'm eating you"

Diosa nodded once more, placing her hands on her breasts and caressing herself.

Roman growled with his desire: shit, his cock was impossibly hard in his pants, almost painful as it struggled against the fabric. He rubbed her with his finger and breathed, "Pinch your nipples, baby"

Diosa did as he asked, smiling with her bliss. Roman wanted her to feel as much pleasure as possible, because he wasn't a selfish lover.

Diosa was quivering under his tongue now, getting close to an intense orgasm. Roman knew this, and he sped up his movements, batting her center from side to side with his tongue and sliding his finger in and out of her hard, with deep movements.

"Give it to me, baby…" he moaned, intently watching her sex. "That orgasm is mine… all mine… now, give it to me…!"

She couldn't hold on any longer: raising her hips, she tilted her head back and fought the urge to scream, managing to keep the sounds that she made to contented moans. Roman was watching her, she knew this, and it turned her on that he would wanted to look at her in such an intimate manner.

Under the desk, Roman's eyes were glued to her sex, taking in her flushed color and then… oh, god, the sexiest thing that he had ever seen, her sex was rhythmically contracting around his fingers again and again…

"God, that's so fucking hot…" he mused, looking in wonder. "So damn beautiful… You should see yourself… You should see yourself cumming on me…"

"Fuck!" Diosa wailed, her entire body shivering in hard spasms. Roman was so good to her… so very good…

A few minutes later, her mind cleared and she heard the sound of Roman licking her inner thighs clean of her fluid.

"Mmm, baby…" she whimpered.

"That was gorgeous, Diosa." Roman replied, slowly pushing her chair back. He stood before her and leaned down, kissing her deeply before he pulled away. "We don't have a lot of time right now"

"Shouldn't you be picking out the perfect design?" Diosa teased, standing up when he guided her to her feet.

"Jealous, babe?"

"Of course not, I've designed for the best."

"Okay, I'll give you that, but you have no idea what I can do…" He chuckled. "Well, you got a preview, and I can show you a hell of a lot more." Roman pressed another kiss to her forehead, switching the position of their bodies around and lowering her down to the desk so that her back was supported by the wood. "Damn what in the hell was happening to him… "I wanted you the second I laid eyes on you." Roman huskily whispered into her ear.

Diosa moaned as Roman unzipped his pants, his heavy cock immediately springing forth. "Damn, I want that in my mouth."

Roman's words were so urgent and lusty. "I know, baby… but I need to be in you so badly… please, baby?"

She smiled and nodded, reaching up and placing her hand on his stomach. "Come on, Roman, I can't say no now… not with your hot cock between my legs…"

Roman groaned happily and giving her a devious smile, he entered her with a deep, swift motion, sliding home with a growl.

Diosa gasped at the sensation, immediately hooking her legs around his waist and pulling him closer. "Oh, god… yes…"

His thrusts were deep and hard, Roman's body slapping against hers over and over. Taking hold of her upper arms, he pulled her up so that she was sitting on the desk, bringing her mouth to his own.

She moaned into his kiss, clutching him against her as he moved. God, she hated she wanted him so badly, he felt so damn good inside of her, but she had sworn off such needs when Cass hurt her so.

"Baby" Roman breathed, breaking their kiss and caressing her back, "Tell me you love this cock...Say it."

Diosa rested her forehead on his, his words pushing her towards another orgasm. He was making such quick work of her, and he could do it over and over again all night she bet… "Yes, I want your cock...Yes...Yesssss" she replied, wincing with bliss.

"I know, baby… Oh, fuck, I want you to cum with me…"

Diosa moved back and nodded feverishly, then captured his lips with her own.

Roman felt so connected to her that he knew what this meant: she was on the edge and a few hard thrusts from him would drag her over it. He gave them to her, his own peak so close…

They came together in furious waves, Diosa moaning into his throat, her inner muscles milking him until he thought that he couldn't stand any more…

Slumping backward, Diosa ended up lying on the desk once more, Roman's body over hers. She stroked his hair, noting that it had started to come lose from his man bun from their activity.

"So…" Diosa huffed, "We know this was what it was?"

Roman chuckled, the vibrations from his laughter traveling through his body and into hers." What that this was the greatest fuck we both ever had? That sounds about right to me."

Diosa pursed her lips, and then squirmed because something was sticking to her back.

Roman pulled her up into his arms, and looked down, it was a single bridal gown picture that had survived their sexual tryst. "Shit, look at this, it is perfect."

Diosa took the photo and looked at it, she smiled devilishly. It was a fancy sparkle beaded fitted bodice strapless bling wedding dress ruffled organza skirt. "Oh my God, I designed this ages ago."

Roman began kissing Diosa again, more passionately then before, but then there was a knock at the door.

Diosa pushed Roman back scrambling to find her clothing. "Just a minute." She looked to Roman. "Hurry up and get dressed."

Roman folded his arms while being buck naked. "Maybe I don't feel like it."

"Doll, Hunter is getting really impatient, whatever you two are doing is going to have to wait." Anthony squealed out.

Roman realizing, he had no choice and he to began to get dressed, as did Diosa. They both headed for the door, and both their hands gripped the knob. "Please, Roman, I just can't get involved with anyone, it's nothing personal."

Roman softly kissed her neck from behind. "But you will, believe that, baby."

Diosa rushed out of her office and retrived Coco from the dressing room. "I'm sorry for the delay, your brother and I had to do a lot of collaborating."

Coco grinned, she could see the glow in Diosa's cheeks, and she thought it was cute. "That's okay, and by the way, your clasp is not all the way done."

Diosa completely flustered tried struggling to get it fastened. Coco, decided to take away the misery of Diosa's embrassment and she fastened her up. "Oh yeah, he is single too."

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what you mean." Diosa answered coyly.

Coco smirked. "It is written all over your face, something happened between you and my brother...He is a cool dude and has been hurt in the past, but I get a good feeling about you, I think you should go for it."

Diosa nervously changed the subject. "I don't handle my business that way, but we did find a dress that you and Hunter will both like." Diosa handed her the photo, and Coco squealed from excitement, it was the perfect mix of what she wanted and what Hunter wanted. "I love it so much, let's show Hunter."

Diosa sighed from relief, because she got the subject off of her and Roman. She escorted Coco back out to the others. Hunter arched his eyebrow at Diosa. "I thought I was going to have to send out a search party for my fiancé,"

Diosa fidgeted at her neck because Roman kept staring at her. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Helmsley, but I think you will like this design."

Hunter inspected the picture for several seconds, and everyone waited with baited breath. Finally he cracked a smile. "Your old man wasn't shitting me, this is exactly what I see my baby in."

Coco sat in Hunter's lap and placed kisses all on his face. "Thank you baby, but I have one more request?"

"You name it baby, anything for you." Hunter said while nuzzling into Coco's neck.

"I want Diosa to be our wedding planner, she has worked with David Tutera and he is unavailable...Please?"

Diosa wanted to die on the spot, she hoped Hunter would say no.

Hunter helped Coco off his lap, and extended his hand to Diosa. "Whatever she wants, she shall have, your hired...Besides, I know how well your Father conducts his business that I'm confident you will get the job done."

 _"_ _Shit, shit, shit."_ Diosa was cursing in her mind. She looked to her father, and she was stuck because he was all smiles. She completely avoided eye contact with Roman. "Of course, Mr. Helmsley."

Coco held Hunter's face. "And I want my brother to help too."

"That is not necessary, I have my own staff for that." Diosa said curtly.

Hunter rubbed his chin, he figured how badly could Roman screw up with Diosa having the lead, besides it would get Coco to stop asking him to include her brother. "Fine, as long as Diosa takes the lead."

Reynaldo and Hunter shook hands, once again they were doing business. "I'll send all of my daughter's contact information to you and I'll leave the rest to you three." Hunter nodded his approval.

Roman slipped his card from his suit jacket, and took Diosa's hand and placed it in it. "See how things work out." He smiled sexily at her as he walked away.

Diosa hurriedly went back to her office, and opened her desk where she kept a small bottle of Vodka. She took a long swig, and reared back into her chair. "Now, how in the hell did I get into this mess?"

Anthony walked in beaming, and shut the door. "Okay, I want details, and don't leave out a thing."

Diosa groaned, and held her head. "I don't want to talk about it, and before you say anything else, working with him will be work only...GOT IT!"

Anthony said nothing aloud, but he knew, he was going to get these two together before he walked down the aisle.

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading and I hoped your enjoyed my quirkiness, please leave your thoughts /opinions within a review, curious to know did I do okay with this...xoxoxox_


End file.
